Mundo mágico
by aleejandraa
Summary: El chico hizo unas cuantas fotos a la nada misma y luego se volteó a ver a Luna que le sonreía encantada. — Podrías venir conmigo en mis excursiones para buscar Blibbers maravillosos. Sería asombroso tener fotos de ellos. Dedicado a Escristora por su pedido en el foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer:** Si, aunque sea una parte de esto fuera mío, lo usaría para lavarle la cabeza a los adolescentes y dominar el mundo... Ups, creo que lo escribí xD. Todo lo reconocible le pertenece a J.K.

* * *

Mundo mágico

Colin se refregó los ojos e intentó prestar atención a la clase de McGonagall sin éxito.

Era su primer año y, aunque estaba fascinado con el mundo mágico, le costaba seguirle el hilo a las Transformaciones, sobre todo cuando la profesora y jefa de la casa Gryffindor se empecinaba en dar un extenso discurso acerca de alguna tontería sobre alfileres y ratones.

Observó a los alumnos a su alrededor y se percató de los ojos saltones de una muchacha de Ravenclaw posados en el pizarrón.

Luna Lovegood, así se llamaba, o eso le había comentado Ginny cuando almorzaban durante los primeros días de clases.

Colin vio a la chica espantar el aire y sonrió.

Su comportamiento era, cuanto menos, extraño.

Tenía unos aretes del todo estrafalarios, siempre llevaba una revista titulada "El Quisquilloso" y, según la pelirroja quien había hablado con ella un par de veces, sostenía que existían criaturas que ningún otro mago había visto, aunque no es que Colin supiera demasiado acerca de animales mágicos.

El mayor de los hermanos Creevey se quedó observando a la chica apodada Lunática Lovegood durante el resto de la clase con una mezcla de curiosidad y admiración.

Sin embargo, cuando la campana sonó anunciando el fin de la clase, Colin recogió sus cosas y se olvidó de la Ravenclaw de ojos saltones.

* * *

Collin enfocó hacia un extraño bicho que estaba en la lindera del Bosque Prohibido y disparó el flash sobre el animalejo que, embobado por el ruido y la luz, se alejó con prisas.

Creevey se dispuso a seguirlo para lograr una mejor imagen de su bonita piel que sabía le encantaría a su madre y, sin darse cuenta, se adentró demasiado en el bosque y llegó a pensar que estaba perdido cuando los árboles comenzaron a enredarlo y la luz, a escasear.

Intentando tranquilizarse, sacó un par de fotografías a tientas hasta que un resoplido le indicó que parara.

— Espantarás a los Torposoplos— se quejó una voz de niña que Colin no pudo reconocer hasta que la chica salió de las sombras.

Luna Lovegood se bajó de un árbol con destreza y se colocó junto al chico de su misma edad que iba en Gryffindor.

— ¿Torposoplos?— preguntó fascinado Colin que no sabía si eran un invento de Luna o si existían realmente.

— Sí— murmuró ella, señalándole hacia un arbusto.

Colin se acercó hacia donde ella le mostraba y, aunque no podía ver nada, asintió con interés.

— Son asombrosos y tienen muchas propiedades curativas— explicó Luna en voz baja y el chico volvió a buscar con la vista a los insectos que ella describía sin notarlos.

— ¿Crees que podría fotografiarlos?— preguntó Colin manoteando la cámara que colgaba de su cuello.

— Son muy sensibles pero creo que podrías intentarlo— musitó Luna encogiéndose de hombros.

La niña se alejó unos cuantos pasos, dejándole lugar a Colin para que trabajara.

El chico hizo unas cuantas fotos a la nada misma y luego se volteó a ver a Luna que le sonreía encantada.

— Podrías venir conmigo en mis excursiones para buscar Blibbers maravillosos. Sería asombroso tener fotos de ellos. Mi padre dijo que había visto una manada en Hogwarts cuando estudiaba aquí— contó Luna con ojos brillosos.

Y Colin contuvo el impulso de reírse porque no le importaba si desperdiciaba las horas sacándole fotos a arbustos vacíos y a gusanos sosos, creyendo que eran Aquavirus nunca antes encontrados, porque lo único que le interesaba era conocer ese mundo mágico del que ella tanto hablaba.

* * *

Corto a más no poder, una pareja extraña a más no poder, título ñoño a más no poder, pero está dedicado a **Escristora** y cumple con su pedido de un Colin&Luna en el asombroso foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**, así que ojalá te guste y aunque sé que querías algo más romanticón, esto fue lo que salió cuando comencé a imaginar esa singular parejita.

Dejar reviews hace que bajen los kilos demás (ejercitar los dedos ayuda aunque no lo crean, xD).

Nos leemos pronto,

Ale.


End file.
